Dr. Wily (To Defeat Them All)
|-|Dr. Wily= |-|Wily Machine 1 (First Form)= |-|Wily Machine 1 (Second Form)= |-|Wily Machine 2 (First Form)= |-|Wily Machine 2 (Second Form)= |-|Alien= |-|Wily Machine 3 (First Form)= |-|Wily Machine 3 (Second Form)= Summary Dr. Wily is a brilliant roboticist and the main antagonist of To Defeat Them All. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | High 5-A | At least High 5-A | High 5-A | 8-A Name: Dr. Albert Wiley Wily, Eyebrow Man, Antagonist Man, Labcoat Man, Old Man, Evil Man, Macho Man, Guy who doesn't really like Nachos Man Origin: To Defeat Them All Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Level Intellect, Flight with the Wily Capsule | Energy Proyection, Flight, Pseudo-Danmaku, Healing via self-repair mode | Same as the previous machine minus healing | Intangibility (The Alien is merely a hologram), Flight, Energy Proyection, Absorption and Healing (Can absorb any weapon from the second game sans Bubble Lead to heal himself) | Energy Proyection, Can crush foes (Second form only), Acausality (Type 3, can only be defated if his version in the second dimention is also defeated) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Evil Light) | Dwarf Star level (Should be comparable to other hard bosses) | At least Dwarf Star level (Should be comparable to other unfair bosses) | Dwarf Star level (Should be comparable to other hard bosses) | Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other moderate bosses) Speed: Likely Normal Human, Unknown with the Wily Capsule | FTL | At least FTL | FTL | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to Evil Light) | Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | Multi-City Block Class+ in both forms Durability: At least Wall Level (Comparable to Evil Light), Unknown with the Wily Capsule | At least Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level. Intangibility, absorption and healing makes him hard to kill | Multi-City Block level+. Acausality makes him hard to defeat Stamina: Likely average Range: Standar melee range | Often extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with weaponry Standard Equipment: Wily Capsule, Wily Machines Intelligence: Extraordinary Genious (Not so different from his canon counterpart) Weaknesses: Is virtually helpless without his Wily Machines and a coward who will plead for mercy once cornered | Enough damage will deactivate the Self repair mode | A well aimed shot can destroy the second form in one shot | Water can cause the Alien to short-circuit | His attacks can't reach foes above him Key: Base | Wily Machine Number One | Wily Machine Number 2 | Alien | Wily Machine Number 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Internet Characters